


Injured

by Thestruggleismelon



Series: Star Wars Modern AU [5]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Broken Bones, F/M, Fluff, Teenage Anakin Skywalker, Teenage Owen Lars, anakin doesn't lose his arm, her and anakin still have a battle of wit tho, nurse kate is back and gets a proper introduction, padme stops him before they go to far so nothing graphic happens, the boys get so bored over the summer that they start to do stupid stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:21:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23399860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thestruggleismelon/pseuds/Thestruggleismelon
Summary: Anakin and Owen get bored over summer vacation and Anakin does something stupid that lands him in the hospital. While there we get to see his first verbal sparring match with our favorite nurse, Kate. Later, Padmé comes over and they get to cuddle and talk about everything and nothing all at once.
Relationships: Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker
Series: Star Wars Modern AU [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1496909
Comments: 9
Kudos: 35





	Injured

It was a stupid thing to do. He realized that now. But when his step-brother said he couldn’t jump from the roof of their house to the roof of the barn, Anakin had to prove him wrong. He did prove Owen wrong; he made it onto the roof of the barn…until he slipped when he tried climbing down. That’s how he ended up sitting on the exam table in the emergency room, his right arm cradled against his chest. 

“Why did you think you could jump from the house to the barn?” Shmi asked as they waited for the doctor to come back with the x-rays of Anakin’s arm. 

“Owen said I couldn’t do it, so I proved him wrong. And I did make it.”

“Then how did you break your arm?”

“I slipped when I was climbing down from the barn,” he shrugged his left shoulder and went back to scrolling on his phone. The door opened, and the doctor came in, followed by a nurse carrying a basket full of supplies to set his cast. 

“Hey, you were the teenage boy I had to yell at not to share a bed with a patient,” the nurse…Kate, judging by her name tag, said. 

“What? No? You must have me confused for somebody else,” Anakin spluttered, he hadn’t told his mother that Padmé had insisted that he held her while she was in the hospital during their spring break that year. “I have never shared a bed with Padmé!”

“I didn’t say the patient was a girl,” Kate challenged.

“I didn’t say Padmé was a girl,” he shot back, glaring at her. 

“I work with your mother, and she has your homecoming picture on her desk. I know you’re dating the girl that got her appendix out a few months ago. Now, let’s get that arm plastered up.” Together, the doctor and Kate set his arm and got it wrapped and sent him on his way home, a sling around his neck and a bottle of pain medication, should he need it, in his mother’s purse. 

“So, you shared a bed with Padmé?” Shmi asked as she drove them home. 

“We didn’t do anything so you can relax. But yeah, Padmé was crying, and she wanted to cuddle, so I sat in the bed next to her and held her, and she calmed down and was half asleep when the nurse came in and yelled at me. I was gonna move back to the chair when she was fully asleep, but the nurse ruined it.” He stared out the window as he spoke. “Can Padmé come over?”

“Keep your bedroom door open and don’t jump between buildings to prove to her you can.” He rolled his eyes and looked over at her. 

“I’m not gonna! I just want her company! We haven’t even discussed the physical side of our relationship!” 

“I’m teasing you, relax, Mister. I trust that you wouldn’t do anything she didn’t want. You’ve got it bad for her.” Shmi kissed his cheek and handed him the bottle of painkillers. “Here, take one now, and then go on upstairs. I’ll send Padmé up when she gets here.”

Anakin went up to his room, flopping on his bed, and closing his eyes, the medicine kicking in and putting him to sleep. He’d been asleep for maybe 15 minutes when he heard his door click open and footsteps make their way to his bed. He cracked one eye open and watched his girlfriend sit down next to him and take his uninjured hand in hers. 

“Anakin, what am I gonna do with you?” She whispered, squeezing his good hand, and brought it up to kiss his knuckles. 

“Keep me, I guess,” he mumbled, his voice gravelly and cracking as he spoke. A smile graced her face, and he wiggled to make room for her on the bed. “Hi.” Her hand tangled itself in his hair, pushing the fringe off his forehead and soothingly stroking his hairline. 

“Hi,” she whispered back, “how did you break your arm?”

“I fell.” He leaned into her touch and closed his eyes. Padmé squeezed his hand again and let his hair fall back against his forehead. The hand that was on his forehead cupped his cheek, he relaxed and let out a deep sigh. “I love you,” he murmured, turning his head and kissing her palm. 

“Love you, too. Are you going to tell me where you fell from, or do I have to wait for you to mutter it in your sleep?” He shrugged. “Being secretive now? What if we make it a game? You tell how it happened, and I’ll give you a kiss for each answer,” Padmé suggested pushing him over and lying next to him. Anakin smirked, still maintaining eye contact with her through heavy-lidded eyes. 

“Alright, I’ll go first,” she muttered, “did it happen today?” Anakin nodded, and she pressed a kiss to his cheek. “Was Ahsoka involved?” He rolled his eyes and shook his head. 

“Not this time.” He earned another kiss to his cheek. 

“Was Owen there?” 

“Yeah.” 

“Two-parter: did he break it, and you’re covering for him?” 

“No. I really fell,” he sighed as Padmé kissed his nose, slowly edging toward his lips. 

“Okay, did you fall because you were doing something stupid?”

“Perhaps,” he smirked, teasing her. 

“Okay, I’m never going to guess so why don’t you tell me and I’ll kiss you anyway.” Her hand snuck under his tank top and rested against his belly. 

“Owen said I couldn’t jump from the roof of our house to the roof of the barn, so I proved to him I could. I landed the jump, but lost my footing on the way down from the barn and fell,” Anakin gasped as she scratched along the waistband of his boxer shorts. “Owen laughed, and then went and got mom when I stood up, and my arm was hanging at a weird angle, so she had to take me to the emergency room on her day off. Are you going to continue to tease me, or are you going to kiss me?” His hips lifted as her hand brushed over the front of his shorts. 

“Did you tell me the truth?” He nodded, swallowing so he wouldn’t gasp as her hand gently cupped him through his shorts. Her lips met his, and he sighed. His one good hand released hers and found its place at the base of her spine, tugging her closer before it began to wander. Under her shirt, up her back, over her shoulder and down to gently brush the side of her breast, and Padmé let a breathy moan tumble from her lips as his lips trailed down her jaw to her neck. The rough stubble on Anakin’s jaw scratched at her soft skin, and the movement of his lips soothed the slight sting. Unconsciously, the hand that cupped him tightened slightly, and he ground his hips against her palm. 

“Hey,” she whispered, using her free hand to tug at his hair, “we need to stop. You’re hurt, and as much as I love feeling you rut against my hand, your bedroom door is open, and we could get caught.” He stopped kissing her neck and let his forehead rest against her heated skin. “I know you’re excited now, but you need to rest a little bit.” 

“I know, I need a second to catch my breath. If I look at you now, one of us will be getting off,” Anakin muttered, his breath sending goosebumps racing down her skin. “The lady that put my cast on was the same one that yelled at us while you were in the hospital. She recognized me and told my mom that we shared a bed.” He pulled back and let his head rest against the pillows, his blue eyes open and alert, but not the bright azure she’d grown accustomed to seeing. They were dark, nearing a navy color, and his pupils started to shrink back down to normal. 

“That’s weird. We didn’t even do anything. We mostly talked and cuddled.” Anakin smiled. 

“Mm,” he hummed, rolling over onto his side to make more room on the cramped twin bed. “We didn’t do anything because you got an organ out. If it were a broken limb, then perhaps we would have made out, but that’s about it.” Padmé took his left hand in hers and laced their fingers, giving him a slight squeeze. 

“Yeah, and look at how the tables turned. You’re the one that’s not feeling good.” She kissed his cheek again. “Did you cry?” 

“No, not until they were moving it around and trying to set it. Even then, it was just a few tears, not sobs or anything. They also said I might have a small concussion, so I’ve got to be woken every 10 minutes or so.” Padmé’s fingers traced over the small scrapes he had on his face from the tree branches scratching him on the way down. “Relax, I’m alright, babe.” He nuzzled against the palm of her hand and smiled softly at her. 

“Yeah. I know, it’s just...laying here with you makes me...think. About my sister, and how she’s got this adorable kid, and the father left them. Now, she’s had another boyfriend that isn’t...ready for a kid. Then, we’re here and four years younger than her, and we’ve been in a relationship for as long as Ryoo has been alive. It’s...nice, you know, having a stable, loving, sexual relationship, and I feel bad for her.” Anakin nodded, letting her know he was listening as the hand he held toyed absently with her fingers, tracing a circle on her left ring finger. 

“Ani, I want you to meet my family, not just my parents and sister and niece. I mean, like my grandmother and my cousins and my uncles and aunts.”

“Alright, I’ll come round yours for Channukah this year. I’ve been interested in coming since you’ve come to the Christmas party and I’ve met your mom’s side at your Christmas. From what you’ve told me, Hannukah sounds like a blast.” 

“There’s no calling each other names and threatening to beat each other up over a present that you don’t know what it is,” she warned, “But it’s summer, and we’ve got all of our senior year to meet each other’s families.” She kissed him again.

“What else is on your mind?”

“Solá. She’s pregnant again, and I have a feeling that this current boo is gonna dump her once he finds out.” She buried her nose in his chest, throwing one leg over his hip and stilled his fingers. “If I got pregnant, would you ditch me?”

“Nah, I like you too much. Besides, it would be my fault if you did get pregnant, and I’d feel bad if I just up and left.” Padmé smiled at him and flipped over, putting her back against his chest and pinning his left hand to her stomach to look at the picture of his father on his nightstand. “I shouldn’t say this, but I’m partially glad he passed,” Anakin whispered in her ear, following her line of sight, “if he hadn’t, we wouldn’t have moved here, and I wouldn’t have met you.” He nipped the spot behind her ear that makes her melt, and she ground her backside against his hips to make him stop. 

“You need to rest,” she scolded. 

“I am, this is the most relaxed I’ve been in months.” His words started to blur together, and she could feel the arm around her growing heavier as she traced an absent-minded circle around his ring finger. 

“Go to sleep then. I’ll still be here when you wake up.” She felt his lips press a chaste kiss to the base of her neck as he drifted off.

“Wake me in 15 to make sure I’m not dead, alright?”

“Alright.”

“You can’t get rid of me that easy, Naberrie. I’m gonna die saving the president, or I’m never gonna die.”

“Okay, Ani. Get to sleep.” She set a timer on his phone for 15 minutes, then went in and changed all his contact names to _Harry Potter_ characters. Serves him right for changing hers when she went to the bathroom on their last date.


End file.
